harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy
A Prophecy is a prediction made by a Seer. It can be stored in a marble-like object, also known as a Prophecy, which is used to record it. Making a Prophecy The Seer starts reciting a Prophecy involuntarily. When the Seer is telling a Prophecy, he or she goes into a trance-like state, and speaks in a strange voice. The Seer appearently doesn't remember making Prophecies. The only thing they appear to remember is that they suddenly became very tired. After the Prophecy is made, Seer has the feeling he/she dozed off for a little while. Known Prophecies by Sybill Trelawney Only two known Prophecies have been made by Sybill Trelawney, one to Harry Potter in 1994, foretelling Peter Pettigrew's escape to his master. The other Prophecy was told to Albus Dumbledore in 1980, foretelling the birth of a boy who would be capable (though not assured) of defeating Lord Voldemort, that the Dark Lord himself will "mark him as his equal", and that either the boy or Voldemort will ultimately kill the other. This boy was Harry Potter. He was completely unaware of the Prophecy until Dumbledore told him about it after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Ministry of Magic's records The term "Prophecy" can also refer to the small marble-like object that the Ministry of Magic uses to keep a record of the Prophecies in the Hall of Prophecies. These recordings are magically protected, so that the only people who can lift them off their shelf are the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecies and the subject or subjects of the Prophecies; all others are afflicted with instant madness. Whenever an orb breaks, the recorded Prophecy it contains is repeated out-loud once, after which the recording is useless. .]] The Battle of the Department of Mysteries Harry had a vision planted in his mind of Sirius Black being tortured by Voldemort to get the prophecy. This drove Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna to come with Harry to the Ministry of Magic. They used Harry's dream to guide them to the Hall of Prophecies. This is when Ron found the Prophecy with Harry's name on it. It read: S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord '' ''and (?)Harry Potter After being chased again the Department of Mysteries for the Prophecy by the Death Eaters, the Prophecy eventually smashed when Neville accidentally kicked it. Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), you hear an echo of the prophecy told by Sybill Trelawney while Harry is holding it. *Also in the film; instead of the Prophecy breaking when Harry's holding it, Lucius Malfoy breaks it by dropping and smashing it. *In the game version of Order of the Phoenix, the prophecy is destroyed when Harry gives it to Sirius, who deliberately drops it. *In the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), the prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is shortened from that made in the book. In the film, the last line of the prophecy, which reads "...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...," is excluded. Category:Prophecies